pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wskazówki (Patapon 3)
Zbiór wskazówek które wyświetlają się nam podczas ładowania gry Patapon 3. Wskazówki są poukładane po kolei a nie losowo. Łącznie w grze znajduje się 118 wskazówek, przy czym 3 ostatnie są premiami końca gry. Uzyskamy odpowiednią wskazówkę w zależności od wybranej przez nas opcji końcowej. Lista 1. Bębnij rytmicznie! thumb|Wskazówka 1Krawędź ekranu migocze na biało w rytmie ziemi. Naciskaj przyciski rytmicznie, a zanim się obejrzysz będziesz dowodzić Pataponami! Wybij rytm, wejdź w trans! 2. Komendy na 4 thumb|Wskazówka 2Każda komenda to 4 uderzenia lub pojedynczy takt na 4. PATA PATA PATA PON to jeden takt. Armia maszeruje na następny. Wydaj komendę, poczekaj na akcję i wydaj następną komendę. 3. Idealne wprowadzanie komend PON PON PATA PON♪ CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON♪ Zauważyłeś odgłos "szwing!", dobiegający, gdy wybijesz idealny rytm? Oznacza to, że wszystkie cztery takty zostały wybite z perfekcyjnym wyczuciem.♪ Patapony uwielbiają dobry rytm więc daj z siebie wszystko!♪ 4. Tryb Bohatera thumb|168px|Wskazówka 4Bezbłędnie traf 4 bity komendy, by zdobyć punkty perfekcji i wejść w Tryb Bohatera! Naucz się komend i sposobów ich wykorzystania na ekranie Zmiany Klasy! 5. Skuteczne CHAKA CHAKA Ataki PON PON są potrzebne, ale nie zapomnij o obronnej CHAKA CHAKA. Potwór szykuje się do ataku? Stajesz przeciw licznej armii? Pali ci się grunt pod nogami? Ogólnie nie czujesz się pewnie? Zatem wybij rytm CHAKA CHAKA! 6. Szaleńcza szarża Taterazay thumb|170px|Wskazówka 6Kiedy Taterazay Wpadnie w szał, napiera uzbrojony w tarczę. Przyj w głąb terytorium wroga z premią do obrony! Taterazay zachowuje się jak czołg chroniący pierwsze linie. 7. Pieśń Donchaka (□ ○ X △) Zamarzłeś? Zapaliłeś się? Pozbądź się efektów statusu rytmem PATA PON DON CHAKA (□ ○ X △)! Wprowadź rozkaz we właściwy sposób, by natychmiast pozbyć się efektów statusu! Efekty statusu zostaną zneutralizowane na czas trwania rozkaku. 8. Uderzaj z Naładowanym Atakiem Naładuj moc dzięki PON PON CHAKA CHAKA (O O △ △), a następnie użyj naładowanego ataku komendą PON PON PATA PON. Naładowane ataki są dużo potężniejsze, niż zwykłe! Niektóre klasy, po naładowaniu, wykonują specjalne manewry, zadając olbrzymie obrażenia. Pomyśl na przykład, o ciosie Taterazaya! 9. Twarda Osłona Naładowanej Obrony Komenda CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON stanowi standardową obronę przed atakiem. Więksi przeciwnicy potrafią jednak naładować atak, by wyprowadzić niszczycielski cios. W takich wypadkach użyj naładowanej obrony! Naładuj ją PON PON CHAKA CHAKA, a potem broń się CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON. 10. Unik? Czy skok? Czasem unik w rytmie PON PATA PON PATA (○ ○ □ ○) jest zbyt wolny by uratować twoją armię z opresji. W zależności od stylu walki przeciwnika, komenda DON DON CHAKA CHAKA (X X △ △) pozwoli uciec przed niebezpieczeństwem wyskakując w powietrze ♪ 11. Zbieraj Ka-ching i materiały Niektóre elementy ekwipunku, znalezione w skrzyniach, to istne skarby, zaś inne to śmieci. Rozbierz je w Zbrojowni, by zmienić je w Ka-ching i materiały. Rzadkie materiały zdobędziesz, rozbierając ekwipunek oznaczony cyfrą i znakiem "+". 12. Broń nasycona magią Ekwipunek o nazwie zaznaczonej niebieskim kolorem,w którym zaklęta jest magia, np. Siła lub Pż, daje efekty specjalne! Kombinacje, takie jak Ognisty Łuk Ogień, dają zdumiewające efekty specjalne! Znajdź i wykuj własną wyjątkową broń! 13. Unikatowy Ekwipunek Gesundbeit, żądląca Tarcza i inne przedmioty o pomarańczowych nazwach to unikatowy ekwipunek. Ekwipunku takiego nie można wykuć w kuźni,lecz ma on niezwkłe i potężne właściowści! Legendy mówią też o superunikatowym ekwipunku, który można znaleźć w szkrzyniach z kamieniami szlachetnymi... 14. Srebrny Hoshipon! Dlaczego wydaje mi się,że Srebrny Hoshhipon coś niecoś wie?Może chodzi o ten jego wiek ale siwiznę... Kleik, porzuciwszy podejrzenia,maszeruje do boju. Nasza przyszłość w naszych rękach! 15. Astropon Astropon zawsze czujnie rozdgląda się z bocianiego gniazda w twojej Kryjówce. Patrzy orzez teleskop i wypatruje czegoś naprawdę wielkiego. Kiedy coś zauważy,lepiej nie mierz się z jego "odkryciem" samemu. 16. Uzbrój się w Koszarach! Użyj Koszar,by edytować formację wewnątrz Kryjówki. Wybierz ekwipunek i zestawy umiejętności,nim ruszysz w bój. Możesz też esytować formację wpo wybraniu misji w Głównym Obelisku. 17. Korzystaj ze Zbrojowni Przejrzyj i sprzedawaj w Zbrojowni za Ka-Ching nieużywane przedmioty i materiały. Naciśnij przycisk □, aby przeczytać przeglądane wcześniej wskazówki. Zbrojownia pomoże ci przygotować się do przyszłych misji! 18. Zbiór Wskazówek Czy wiesz, że w Zbrojowni możesz wrócić do obejrzanych już wskazówek? Naciśnij przycisk □ w zbrojowni aby otworzyć zbiór wskazówek. Kontynuuj grę, aby obejrzeć wszystkie wskazówki i skompletować ich kolekcję! 19. Wspaniały Sklep Meden Kapłanka Pataponów pragnie dla swego plemienia wszystkiego, co najlepsze. Dlatego też chętnie sprzeda ci materiały i magiczny ekwipunek, i to za niezwykle niską cenę! Wstąp do sklepu Meden! Wypatruj pojawiających się z rzadka bardzo atrakcyjnych przedmiotów♪ 20. Weż ekwipunek Podrasuj wygląd możliwości swej armi dzięki ekwipunkowi! Zawsze pamiętaj o najnowszych włóczniach, hałmach i innych fajnych przedmiotach. Ulepszaj swój sprzęt dzięki Kuźni (opisana później). Optymalizuj wybór ekwipunku. 21. Optymalizacja Ekwipunku Wybierz "Optymalizuj" , by automatycznie wyposażyć się w najskuteczniejsze przedmioty dla danej klasy, które masz w swym ekwipunku. Ręcznie wybierz ekwipunek, by wzmocnić efekty ustawionych umiejętności, odporność na ogień, styl ataku lub inne właściwości. Możesz też dobrać sprzęt do misji. 22. Rozwijaj Umiejętności Klasowe Rozwijaj umiejętności klasowe, grając wielokrotnie jedną klasą. Każda klasa zdobywa nowe umiejętności klasowe, zdobywając doświadczenie. Rozwiń umiejętność, by odblokować ją dla innych klas i umożliwić dodatkowe efekty. 23. Wybierz Zestawy Umiejętności thumb|166px|Wskazówka 23Zdobądź zestawy umiejętności, zwiększając swój poziom. Wybierz zestawy umiejętności w koszarach. Działają jedynie wybrane zestawy umiejętności! Stwórz wyjątkowego Bohatera, łącząc zestawy umiejętności!♪ Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Environment Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów